


Malec imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of malec imagines from my tumblrs





	Malec imagines

· the Institute is basically the justice league headquarters

· Alec is like green arrow and Magnus is like John Constantine & Zatara

· they met when the team needed help from a magician like Magnus

· Magnus is more of a lone wolf hero but he is more than willing to help the team when it’s Alec who calls him

· it doesn’t take long for everyone else to figure out they are dating

· they always worry over each other

· Magnus always healing Alec when he gets hurt

· one time Alec didn’t come back from a mission

· Magnus was so upset he nearly lost control of his magic

· he made a deal with a demon who brought Alec back to life

· but the demon got Magnus’ soul

· Alec wasn’t happy when he found out

· he promised to find the demon and get Magnus’ soul back

· no matter what they always fight for each other


End file.
